The ultimate goal of our proposed Advancing Diversity in Neuroscience Research (ADNR) Program is to increase the diversity of the biomedical, behavioral and clinical neuroscience research workforce. For this, we propose to develop a comprehensive program that will have research education activities for undergraduates and mentorship development opportunities for neuroscience graduate students. ADNR will be a three-year program with two components. The first component is a one-year program that will support ten diverse (as defined by the PAR-17-312 FOA) sophomore students selected from the freshmen participating in our pre- ADNR program [the Biology Undergraduate Scholars Program (BUSP)]. The sophomore year ADNR Program is designed to enhance retention, foster academic excellence, and kindle interest and engagement in neuroscience research. It involves course work, advising, and research experience. Near the end of their sophomore year, each of the participants will be assessed for the possibility of moving onward to the second component -- the ADNR Honors (ADNR-HR) Program. We will select five rising junior students from ADNR sophomores to participate in the ADNR-HR program. This honors program will provide a two year research- intensive experience, plus a series of activities designed to achieve the following goals: (a) 90% of participants graduating in a neuroscience-related major with a GPA ? 3.25; (b) increased scientific research expertise via intensive research experiences, facilitated journal clubs, and interaction with neuroscience graduate students; (c) enhanced oral & written presentation skills via specific assignments and peer as well as instructor feedback; (d) maintenance/enhanced commitment to neuroscience-related research careers; (e) increased awareness of neuroscience career pathways and provision of tools for successful transitions to graduate programs, including understanding application requirements, processes, and development of strong interviewing skills, the latter via practice and feedback from members of our Advisory Committee; and (f) entry of a majority (?50%) of participating students into a neuroscience-related PhD (or dual MD/PhD degree) program or a career in the neuroscience workforce within 3 years of receiving their baccalaureate degree. We will invite senior neuroscience graduate students to speak to the undergraduates about their specific educational path and their current research interests. After receiving guidance about mentoring best practices, neuroscience graduate students will serve as informal mentors to at least one junior and one senior undergraduate student in ADNR-HR. This will offer the undergraduates relevant role models, and provide the graduate students with an opportunity to develop mentorship skills, critical to their career advancement and long-term success.